Total Drama Scream Style
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Ghostface is on the loose and is terrorizing the TD cast as they enjoy highschool. Two begin the blood bath, and the rest will soon follow. The police are useless and no one knows who the killer is and they dont know why their doing this. Who is it and how can they be stopped. Rated t for violence, swearing and mabye some sexual activity. Guest appearances by Sidney, Gale, Dewey
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**I do not own total drama or scream. This is my first crack at what the total drama gang would be like if they were each hunted down one by one and killed by ghostface. hopefully its good. read and review please. sorry ahead of timei if your certain character fans.**

Chapter 1

Total Drama Scream Style

(Don't ask, but everyone goes to the same high school. All contestants from season 1, 3,and 4)

**Intro: Takes place after season four. The Total Drama gang go back to their homes to take a break from the show and enjoy their senior year of high school That is until that one warm May night. With that all so familiar phone call. That would lead to something everyone feared.**

Monday May 7, 2012 8:23pm

It was a nice bright stared no moon night. The crickets chirped, the wind blew softly and the bushes rattled with Ghostface stalking their victims.

"Hey, babe" Geoff called from on the sofa. He paused the television. "Where's the popcorn the movie's about to start."

"I'm coming" Bridgette said as she entered the room with a bowl of popcorn. She set the popcorn on the glass coffee table and plopped herself down beside Geoff.

Geoff unpaused the movie and the main title screen popped up.

"I don't know how you got me into watching this" Bridgette said.

"What everyone loves this movie, besides, when's the last time we spent time together" Geoff said.

"I know, but why not a romance or a comedy" Bridgette sighed.

"What you don't like horror films" Geoff questioned as he watched as the opening scene of Halloween started.

"I don't know" Bridgette said as she watched, "Just the idea of someone getting the pleasure from someone getting murdered is, just wrong. And with Scream, it's not zombies or aliens. It's something that can really happen."

"Well just think, we don't live in city where many crimes happen" Geoff said, "Now forget everything and let's watch the…"

The phone rings.

"Aw, who could that be" Geoff says.

Bridgette picks up the cordless. She answers the phone. "Hello."

"Who is it babe" Geoff asks as he pauses the movie.

Bridgette holds up her finger to signal to wait a moment.

"Hello who is this" the voice says.

"What do mean who is this" Bridgette said, "You call this number."

"I'm sorry" the voice said, "Wrong number."

"It's okay" Bridgette said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was it" Geoff asked unpausing the TV.

"Wrong number" Bridgette replied.

8:27pm

The phone rings again.

"Who can it be this time" Geoff said irritated.

"I'll take care of it" Bridgette said, grabbing the phone again. "Hello" she answered.

"Hellos" the voice said.

"You called the same number twice" Bridgette said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone named Geoff" the voice said.

"Well that's all you needed to say" Bridgette said. She held out the phone to Geoff. "It's for you."

Geoff took it. "Hello."

"How's the movie" the voice said.

"How'd you know we're.." Geoff said.

"Halloween" the voice said, "I'm correct isn't I."

"Who is this" Geoff demanded, "Duncan is this you."

"Do you want to die tonight" the voice asked?

"Duncan I swear if this is a prank, you are so goanna gets it" Geoff said.

"Why's Duncan pranking us" Bridgette questioned.

Geoff didn't respond.

"I'm not Duncan" the voice said, "But if I were you, you better wish it was."

"Well I'm hanging up" Geoff said.

"Hang up on me and I'll rip you and your girlfriend a new asshole" the voice screeched.

"Who is this and what do you want" Geoff panicked, he felt as if the voice was talking the truth.

"I want to hear you scream when I gut you" the voice said.

Geoff stood up, knocking the remote to the floor.

"Geoff what's wrong" Bridgette worried.

Geoff walked to the front door and locked it. Bridgette followed.

"Geoff what is it, your scaring me" Bridgette said.

Geoff moves the curtain just enough to see out the window. At the front lawn and at the house and street.

"Can yah see me" the voice asked?

"Is this some kind of joke" Geoff choked out.

"Not for you" the voice replied, "I'll have plenty of laughs as you gasp for air."

"Just leave us alone" Geoff pleaded.

"If you can answer some trivia correct, I'll think about it" the voice said.

"Who is it and what do they want" Bridgette finally snapped.

"They want to kill us" Geoff responded.

"What why" Bridgette said, filling with fear?

"First question" the voice said, "Who is the killer in Halloween."

Geoff hesitated, "What he say" Bridgette asked?

"If we can answer questions right, we can live" Geoff said, as he made his way to the kitchen.

He grabbed a large steak knife.

"What's that for" Bridgette worried.

"Just in case" Geoff said.

"I'm waiting" the voice said.

"Michael Myers" Geoff choked out.

"Correct" the voice said, "that wasn't so hard, Question two. Who was the first person to die in Final Destination one?"

"Crap" Geoff said.

"What" Bridgette panicked?

A light bulb lit above Geoff's head. "Todd."

"Correct" the voice said, "One final question, what room am I in?"

Geoff's eyes lit up with fear as he dropped the phone on the counter, with a loud clang.

"What, what he say" Bridgette asked?

"He's in the house" Geoff said.

"Where" she said scared pulling close to Geoff.

Geoff tightened his fist on the knife.

"I don't know" he responded.

"I'm not finished" the voice demanded.

"What" Geoff panicked.

"I asked what room am I in" the voice said, "I'm closer than you think."

Geoff turned around wildly looking down the hall where the pantry and bathroom were then at the living room. Where Michael was roaming around on the screen, then finally where the front door is."

"Times up" the voice said.

Ghostface jumped up from the other side of the counter with a large knife in their gloved hand.

Bridgette screamed.

Ghostface swiped the knife at Geoff from a crossed the counter (island). Geoff dodged and pressed his back against the fridge. Ghostface hopped onto the island and swiped their knife at Geoff again. Geoff dodged it and swiped his at the killer. They ducked and tripped Geoff. Geoff fell flat on his back. The knife sailed from his hand and hit the wall and landed in the sink.

"Bridgette help" Geoff screamed.

Bridgette was to stunned in fear to move.

Geoff tried to get up, but Ghostface pinned him down by sitting on his chest. Geoff tried to push him off, but Ghostface quickly brought the knife down and across Geoff's forehead, leaving a large nasty cut. That blood started to spew from and onto the kitchen hard tile floor.

Geoff wasn't fully dead as he tried with the last of his life to get Ghostface off him, but Ghostface stabbed him in the heart.

Geoff lay dead.

Ghostface pulled the knife out and stood up and faced Bridgette.

Bridgette looked back at him, petrified.

She screams, turns around and runs down the hall. The wrong hall.

Ghostface is right behind her. She runs into a room and quickly closes the door behind her.

She turns around and sees she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Aw crap" she panicked.

Ghostface through their body at the door at an attempt to break it down, it proved pretty sturdy.

8:39pm

They then started to carve a hole in it as they broke the door away piece by piece. Ghostface enters.

Ghostfaces lunges at Bridgette, she dodges and pushes him into the shower. They trip and fall into the tub, grabbing and pulling the curtain down on them.

Bridgette runs out screaming for help. She runs down the hall and into the living room. She runs to the front door, its locked.

Ghostface quickly gets up and races after her. They follow her into the front and nearly takes her head off with their knife. She dodges and they get the knife lodged in the front door.

Bridgette takes off for the back door, patio doors.

Ghostface catches up to her as she's reaching them. Ghostface tackles her sending the two of them through the glass. Glass is sent everywhere.

Bridgette slowly gets to her knees.

Ghostface stands up and grabs the knife where it landed.

8:43pm

Ghostface stands over Bridgette with the knife in their hand. They plunge it into her back she screams out in pain as she tries to crawl away.

Ghostface looks up and sees headlights pulling up into the driveway. Then they look down at Bridgette.

Bridgette is still slowly crawling away, with blood staining more and more of her sweatshirt.

Bridgette turns and lays on her back and sees Ghostface had disappeared.

"I can't believe we're late" Courtney snapped at Duncan.

"What it's not my fault you cant put your make up fast enough" Duncan growled back.

"Well their probably half done with the movie by now" COurtnet hissed as she walked up to the front door.

"We'll just ask them to start it over" Duncan grunted joining her at the front door. "Do yah need help with the door to."

"Shut it" Courtney snapped, "Something doesn't feel right."  
"What your panties in twist" Duncan joked as he tried the door. "Weird its locked."

"I know, they said they'd keep it unlocked didn't they" Courtney said.

Duncan rang the doorbell.

No answer.

"Maybe they went to the movie theater" Duncan said.

"Something doesn't feel right" Courtney hesitated.

"It's always something with you isn't it" Duncan said as he headed back to the car.

Courtney peeked through the window, "Well all the lights are off."

She went and joined Duncan in the car. They pulled out and left.

"No" Bridgette helplessly said, as she had just crawled to the sidewalk.

She turned back to her back. Just in time to see Ghostface bring the knife across her neck.

**Poor Geoff and Bridgette, bridgette was so close to help but life made it clear, she wasnt going to get any. they killer has striked two td people down. who's next and how many more will fall before they are unmasked and stopped. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: After School

**Chapter 2 is here. Everyone goes to school and find out of what happend the night before. Ghostface is still on the loose and someone else will get it, in the gut. Who will it be. Read to find out. **

Tuesday May 8, 2012, 8:04am

"What's with all the news cameras" Zoey said as she and her two friends walked up the sidewalk to her high school.

"I have no idea" Lindsay said.

"I bet Heather got pregnant again" Gwen joked.

"She just can't keep her hands off that boy, can she" Zoey joked.

Staci comes bouncing over. "Didn't you guys hear, Bridgette and Geoff were murdered last night."

"Murdered" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Yah, they say it's the worst the towns ever had" Staci reported. She bounded elsewhere to annoy someone else.

"Man is she annoying" Mike said as he stepped up to them.

"Mike have you heard" Zoey asked?

"About Bridge and Geoff" Mike replied, "It's all over the school and news."

"How come we're just hearing about it" Lindsay wondered.

"Their bodies were only discovered this morning" Mike said, "When Geoff's pops came back from his business meeting."

"Knowing Bridgette sat next to me in science" Gwen said.

"And she was an amazing friend" Lindsay sighed.

8:08am

A black sedan pulls up to the front of the school.

Chris steps out in a gray suit and black tie carrying a suitcase.

"Another day of teaching these ungrateful teenagers" he grunts to himself.

He walks up to the front door, ignoring the TV cameras and police everywhere. He walks up the steps and approaches the front door.

"Halt" a cop says, holding his hand out and blocking Chris's path.

"It's alright Benny" the principal said as he walked up to them. "He's our chemistry teacher."

"I've never seen him around" Benny said glaring at Chris.

"He's new" Principal Wilbur said. "He only started in the fall."

"Well if you say he's clear" Benny said. "What's in the suitcase?"

"Graded papers" Chris huffed. "What's going on Steve?"

"Two of our students were savagely murdered last night" Wilbur said.

"Aw, nuts" Chris said, grabbing his forehead in shock.

"I know, its dreadful" Wilbur said.

"No" Chris said, "I forgot to lock my door this morning" Chris said.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, then left.

Benny stepped aside and let Chris enter.

8:09am

A motorcycle comes roaring down the street. It skidded to a stop and the rider got off. Took their helmet off and set it on the handle bars.

It was Alejandro. His girlfriend jumped off and set her helmet next to his, Heather.

"What's up with the cops" Heather asked, looking over at channel seven. A news woman in front of a live camera.

"No idea" Alejandro said, "Let's go find out."

8:10am

"We're here live at Callard high school. Where two seniors that were brutally murdered went" Blaineley said.

"Blaineley" the camera man said. "We're not live yet."

"Then put us live Jonathan" Blaineley said annoyed.

Jonathan fiddled with some wires while Blaineley tapped her foot impatiently.

"Blaineley what are you doing here" Scott asked?

Blaineley turned and saw Scott, Lightning, and Jo standing there.

"Just covering the next latest story" Blaineley said, as she turned her attention back to the camera.

"We're live" Jonathan said.

"We are live at Callard high school. The place of learning where to seniors went. Two that were brutally murdered last night."

"Wow, I wonder who did it" Scott said, smiling and nudging Lightning.

Lightning smiled but didn't say anything.

"You sir, you went to class with the victims didn't you" Blaineley said, holding the microphone up to Scott.

"Yes I did, but we weren't friends or anything" Scott said.

"And you mam, had a big rivalry in all sports activities with the female victim" Blaineley said holding up to Jo.

"And I won everything we competed in" Jo said.

"My sources report you always came in second" Blaineley reported.

"No, she came in second" Jo huffed.

"Weren't you just saying how much you hated her" Lightning asked?

8:30am first period.

"Okay, class get in your seats" Chris instructed as he entered.

Everyone sat down.

"Hay Mr. McClean, can I use the rest room" Staci asked?

"No, not right now" Chris said, "We have to go over last night's homework."

"Izzy wants to talk about the murders" Izzy insisted.

"Listen up class, indeed, Bridgette and Geoff were murdered last night" Chris stated. "But we have things to do."

"You spend three seasons with em and you don't even care" Zoey stated.

"I do, a little" Chris said honestly, "But we have to look at the future not the past. Now take out your homework."

The class listened, all 35.

Chris turned around and began to write on the board.

The phone rings. Chris sets his chalk down and answers it.

"Harold, your wanted in the principal's office" Chris said.

"Oooh" Izzy chanted.

"I'm not in trouble" Harold groaned as he left.

12:35pm Lunchroom

Chef of course had gotten a job as a cook at the school.

"Get your food and sit your butts down now" Chef ordered.

"Chef, you really can't give that order here" Brick said, as he took his tray.

"What'd you say to me soldier" Chef commanded, "You wanna run 50 laps."

"You can't order us to do that either" Brick laughed. He went and sat at a table.

12:36pm

The group of 12 which used to be 14: Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Zoey, B, Dawn, Beth, Brick.

These twelve always sat with each other during what event during the school year.

"It feels weird not having Bridge and Geoff here man" Tyler said stirring his green mush.

"It's like an empty space" Dawn added.

"I wonder who would do such an inhumane thing" Gwen sighed.

"Man those cops are a pain" Duncan said as he and Courtney joined them.

"What they interrogate you guys to" Harold asked?

"Yah, they asked so many questions" Duncan complained. "Were you friends with the victims, do you hunt, what were you in juvie for? Blah, blah, blah."

"Come on give em a break" Duncan, "They're just trying to find who did this."

"I know, I was best friends with the party animal" Duncan sighed, "Just why can't they do anything with their forensics team."

"Because the killer didn't leave any behind" Trent said, "They even made sure to get rid of their footprints in the mud. And since there was no one else there, the killer had as much time as they needed."

"Well I think we should feel worst" Courtney said.

"Why's that" Leshawna asked?

"Because we were there last night, saw no one home and left" Courtney said. "If we had stayed and checked it out like I wanted to" she lifted her voice to Duncan. "They might still be alive."

"Hey, how'd we know they were dying" Duncan huffed.

"Well just don't go questioning my suspicions next time" Courtney warned.

"Did you tell the cops you were there last night" Mike asked?

"I didn't" Duncan said.

"I did, and told the truth" Courtney said, "They know I wouldn't lie."

6:34pm, the lab room. The sun barely peeks through the windows as it gets ready to set.

"Thanks for helping us with our chemistry" Ezekiel said to Harold.

"No problem" Harold said, as he dumped some chemicals into a beaker.

"We don't know how grateful we are" Brick added.

The three of them had stayed late because Mike and Brick needed help with their project. No one else was in the school.

Brick and Ezekiel watched as Harold did his best to work the chemicals.

Bricks cell phone rings.

Brick fishes it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Private Brick speaking" he answered.

Ezekiel laughed to himself.

"Hello" the voice said.

"Who may I say is calling" Brick asked?

"You're worst nightmare" the voice said.

"My worst nightmare" Brick sounded confused. "What exactly do you mean, my worst nightmare."  
"I'm going to cut you into small pieces" the voice said.

Brick gulped.

"What's wrong eh" Ezekiel asked?

"Someone's taking a prank a little to far" Brick answered.

"You wish it was a prank" the voice said, it hung up.

"Who was it" Harold asked writing some notes down in a notebook.

"I'm not sure, they said they wanted to tear me into small pieces" Brick said.

"Just a prank" Harold assured. "Just to get your nerves in a twist, its bound to happen after what happened last night."

"I hope your right" Brick said.

"I have to take a wiz" Ezekiel said, "I'll be right back."

"Be careful" Brick said.

"Nothing to worry about" Ezekiel said, as the door closed behind him.

"Brick you seem jumpy for some reason, why is that" Harold asked?

6:38pm

Ezekiel walked down the very dim lite hall. He turned a corner and headed into the bathroom.

6:45pm.

"Zeke's taken way to long" Brick said.

"Relax" Harold said, "He's fine. Probably just taken a dump."

"You're probably right" Brick said.

6:54pm

"Well we're all done here" Harold said. "You're for sure going to get an A when you show this."

"Thanks Harold" Brick commented.

"Your welcome" Harold said, "Lets gather Zeke and get out of here" Harold said, "I don't want miss tonight's episode of survivor."

They walked to the door and opened it and exited.

"Didn't you DVR it" Brick asked?

"I forgot" Harold said.

"You do know that it will record every episode you program it to, right" Brick laughed.

"I did, but my minds been going bunker lately for some reason" Harold admitted.

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was to late…"

Harold's cellphone rings.

"Cool ringtone" Brick said.

"Thanks" Harold said, "Love Nickelback. He presses the green cellphone key. "Hello."

"Is this Die Hart" the voice asked?

"No, I'm sorry, you have the wrong number" Harold said.

"I think I have the right number" the voice said.

"No, there's no one here by that name" Harold said.

"I think there is" the voice said.

"Well your wrong" Harold said irritated.

The two of them had made it to the end of the hall.

"Well is there someone there by the name of your goanna die" the voice said.

"Who is this" Harold demanded.

"The last person your goanna see alive" the voice hung up.

"Who was it" Brick asked?

"That prank caller who called you" Harold said.

Ghostface appears from a door way from behind the two of them.

They whip out their knife and place it deep in Bricks back.

Brick yelps out in pain and terror.

Brick falls over, Ghostface pulls the knife out and stares at a frozen Harold. He bolts down the hall dropping his notebook and backpack on the hall floor.

"Help, help, I need help" he screamed, as Ghostface chased after him.

He rounded a corner and skid across something wet on the floor. He fell on his back, the red liquid stained the back of his shirt and hands. "Blood" he screamed.

Ghostface rounded the corner and found Harold had gotten back up and continued to run. Harold didn't even notice Ezekiel lying slouched over dead. He just kept running. Ghostface jumped over the blood and pursued, knife out and ready to do some stabbing.

Harold ran to the front door. It was unlocked.

Ghostface charged and Harold ducked to dodge the knife swipe.

Harold quickly opens the door and exits, Ghostface right behind him.

Ghostface stabs him in the shoulder.

Harold makes it to the street holding his bleeding shoulder. A car comes down the street, coming straight for Harold.

**Ezekiel and Brick are added to the list of dead along with Bridgette and Geoff. What will happen to Harold, will he be number five or will he survive to do chemistry another day. And who will the killer target next. Will anyone live. Stay tuned for chapter 3. Review.**

**To be honest with those who read this, i havent chosen a killer yet. I think i know who i'll use, but im not a 100 sure. Any suggestions. And who do you want to live and die. I will make some requests come true. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sore Loser

**Chapter 3 is here. Quickly aint it. What happened to Harold and who will be next?**

Chapter 3

8:32pm

10 friends hung around the video arcade in the mall. For a Monday at 8pm, it seemed quite busy with people coming and going.

"Aw, so close" Tyler whined when he lost a game. "That's the third time I lost."

"Don't worry, Tyler" Lindsay said, "You'll get eventually.

Just hearing her voice and even more, her remembering his name, made Tyler lighten up. "Thanks" Tyler thanked.

Tyler leaned up against the game while Lindsay leaned on him and the two started a make out session.

Beth sighed as she watched.

"What's wrong with you girl" Leshawna asked as she came up?

"I wish I could find someone like her" Beth sighed.

"Oh, you'll find someone someday" Leshawna assured.

"I don't have the looks she does" Beth said.

"Be confident and you'll get someone" Leshawna assured her.

Leshawna turns and sees Gwen and Trent playing a game of air hockey, Mike and Zoey are watching.

Back and forth, back and forth the black puck goes. Finally Trent misses and the puck sails past his hands and the buzzer sounds off.

"I win" Gwen cheers.

"The first time tonight" Trent points out.

"I still won" Gwen smiled.

"My turn" Mike said.

Gwen moved and Mike took her spot. Mike and Trent started their game.

Leshawna's cellphone rings.

She answers it.

"Hello" she said.

Beside her, B was playing a shooting game.

His score sored higher and higher as he shot more and more velociraptors. His score tripled when he killed a spinosaurus.

"New high score" Dawn said as she watched.

B held his thumbs up in victory.

"No" Leshawna screamed.

Everyone looked over to where she was and saw her freaking out as she talked into the phone. "How is he doc?"

She hung up the phone.

"Leshawna what's wrong'' Gwen asked, worried about her.

"Harold's in the hospital" Leshawna shrieked.

"What happened" Mike freaked out.

"He was hit by a car" Leshawna panicked as she ran out of the arcade. The others quickly followed.

9:27pm the hospital, room 29, floor 2

Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, B, Dawn, Zoey and Mike had arrived at the room Harold was in. They entered and found Harold laying down on one of the hospital beds.

The doctor was just leaving when they entered.

"Harold must be pretty popular for all you guys to come see him" the Doctor said.

"How is he doc" Leshawna begged.

"Luckily for him, the car never hit him" the doc said, "But he somehow got a nasty cut in his shoulder."

"Did he say how he got it" Trent asked?

"Except to that young lady" the doc said, pointing to a women sitting by Harold's bed, "Not a word."

"Who is she" Gwen asked?

"She never said" the doc said as he left.

Harold was conscious when they entered.

"Harold, baby what happened to you" Leshawna squealed as grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

"I was stabbed" Harold said.

They gasped.

"By whom" Beth asked worried?

"They wore a Ghostface mask" Harold said.

"So your alright, except for the shoulder wound right" Leshawna asked?

"Yah, I definitely would have been a goner if I hadn't bound into the street" Harold said. "Luckily she stopped.

"She's the one who almost hit you" Leshawna asked?

"It wasn't her fault, I was barely able to escape" Harold admitted.

"Hi my names Sidney Prescott" Sidney greeted. Leshawna and Sidney shook hands.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for saving Harold" Leshawna commented.

"It was nothing" Sidney replied.

"Sidney was just saying of how she was coming through town on her book tour" Harold said.

"Book tour" Leshawna asked?

"Oh, crap" Gwen said.

"What's wrong" Trent asked?

"I'm like a huge fan of Out of Darkness fan" Gwen peeked out. "I've read your book dozens of times."

"You mean she's famous" Leshawna quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks, it's always nice to meet a fan" Sidney encouraged.

"So is it true, you experienced all that is in your books" Gwen asked?  
"Yah, unfortunately" Sidney sighed.

"I forgot to mention" Harold said, as he sighed. "I wasn't the only one attacked."

"Who else was attacked" Dawn asked?

"Ezekiel and Brick were murdered" Harold responded.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"This is all sounding way to familiar" Sidney said.

"Well this makes four of us" Mike said.

"What do mean four" Sidney asked?

"Our friends Bridgette and Geoff were murdered last night to" Tyler said.

"I hope its not happening again" Sidney hoped.

"What happened before" Lindsay asked?

"The murders at Woodsboro" Gwen said, "The most recent being last spring, if I'm not correct."

"No your right" Sidney sighed, as she remembered. "My cousin going on a murder spree because I was talked about too much in our family, from my other three experiences."

""By why is it happening all they way out here in Canada" Trent wondered.

"I guess someone wants to make their own movie" Sidney said, "Or that's what's in these days."

"That's what those kids, um" Gwen tried to remember, "Charlie and Robbie were doing."

"Yah, until Charlie teamed up with Jill" Sidney pointed out.

"It still doesn't explain why it's happening here" Trent repeated, "I mean California and Toronto are like so far away."

"It doesn't matter" Zoey said, "Until he's caught, everyone's a suspect."

B whispered something in Dawns ear. "That's a good point."

"What'd he say" Tyler asked?

"B, says, hasn't anyone noticed who ever has been doing this is, targeting us from the show. No one else from our high school has been targeted" Dawn announced.

"So who ever is murdering us, must've hated the show and is seeking some kind of vengeance against us" Gwen added.

"But who has that much hatred to kill us" Leshawna wanted to know.

"Whoever it is, you better find out soon" Sidney said, "Or you guys could become Gale's next book."

9:01pm

It was late, but they didn't care.

Scott, Lightning, and Jo were playing a game of basketball in the school courtyard.

Lightning was running his mouth of how good he was, so now he was a team of one against Jo and Scott. And by the score, he had the right to run his mouth. The score being 38 to 17, Lightning the one with 38. My bad, 40, he just made a slam dunk.

"That makes an even 40" Lightning bragged, "Give up, you guys cant win."

"Well we can't play much more because their goes the ball" Scott pointed. Lightning didn't bother to get the ball as it rolled away into the DARKNESS.

"Since you're the victor" Jo congratulated, "Guess what you get as victor."

"What" Lightning said impatiently?

"You get to go and fetch the ball" Jo laughed.

"You're the losers you get it" Lightning smiled.

"You win, you get it" Scott demanded.

Scott and Jo sat down on the bench, where the only light was.

Lightning shrugged and jogged to get the ball.

He disappeared into the dark.

"What a sore winner" Scott huffed.

Lightning is heard gagging.

"Pretending to be sick won't help finding the ball" Jo hollered.

They look down and see a red liquid coming into the light.

"What is that" Jo freaked out as she stood up.

Scott looked but didn't seemed as intimidated by it.

"Lightning, your prank isn't goanna work" Scott huffed.

Lightning didn't responded.

"I think its blood" Jo said.

"More like corn syrup" Scott teased.

Something large comes flying through the air and lands in front of Jo and Scott.

"Lightning" Jo screams.

Lightning lay on his back with a single stab wound in his gut, and blood trickling all over his body, some on his face, his eyes are still open.

Ghostface appears into the light.

Jo and Scott look up and see Ghostface slide their hand across the knife, getting rid of the blood.

"Okay pal, is this your idea of a joke" Scott growls.

Ghostface didn't answer as they approached the two of them.

"Stay back" Jo demanded, as she stepped back.

"He's punking us" Scott said, "You do know Halloween is like five months away right."

Ghostface responded by stabbing Scott in the chest.

"Okay, maybe you're the real deal" Scott said, with wide horror filled eyes. He grabbed his chest, where blood started to stain his hand. He fell over twitching.

"Stay back" Jo growled.

Ghostface approached anyway.

Jo turned around to run, but fell when Ghostface stabbed her in the back.

**The dead list grows to 7. Harold is okay, and now Sidney is here. Can she be of some help before its to late for anyone else. And who will be next, if anyone at all, or everyone. Still taking requests on who should die next. i think i have my killer figured out. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bathroom Blood

**Chapter 4 here and now. Read and review Sorry ahead of time for one certain character. I do not own Scream or the Total Drama series.**

Chapter 4

Wednesday May 9, 2012 10:21am

Lindsay, Mike, Trent and Dawn are attending their art class.

"As you all know class" they're teacher said, "Three more of your senior class were found dead early this morning, right outside our window."

The art room was near the basketball courts. The students could see the police tape around the entire fence of the basketball court.

"So instead of our usual project of sculpting, we're goanna make a mural to help remember those we have recently lost" the art teacher instructed.

"So Gwen's right" Trent worried.

"What about the entire cast are being killed off one by one" Mike asked?

"Yes, if we don't do something we could end up like them" Trent said.

"We could gather up the remaining of our group at my house and warn them" Lindsay offered.

Trent, Mike, and Dawn looked at her blanklessly. The smartest thing they ever heard her say.

"That might work, but I'm not sure we can convince everyone" Mike said, "Especially Heather."

"We'll figure something out" Dawn inspired.

"Hopefully before it's too late" Mike sighed.

10:49am boy's bathroom, second floor.

Justin was fluffing his hair in the mirror, being completely alone in the restroom. Which he preferred.

He heard a creaking sound. He turns around and sees nothing and no one. He turns back to the mirror.

More creaking.

"Is someone there" Justin calls?

No answer.

He shrugs and looks back in the mirror.

Slowly, Ghostface opens the stalls door and creeps up behind Justin.

Ghostface appears in the mirror in the back of Justin, he turns around.

Knife in hand.

12:08am, principal's office.

"You have got to cancel school until this thing is resolved" Dewey said. "I've been through this thing four times already. But never had I seen anything like that."

"I know, I fear for the students safety as much as you do" Wilbur said. "But we just need more time. They have to slip up sometime and when they do."

"We'll catch them" Dewey finished for him.

"Yes" Wilbur said, slamming his fist on the desk. "I agree with you, I mean to have one out in broad day light like this."

He was talking about Justin of course.

"I was talking to my friend, and she seems to notice a pattern of victims" Dewey stated.

"What's that" Wilbur sighed.

"That all who have died have been from that reality show, Total Drama" Dewey finished. "She was with one, Harold last night and some of the others when they disgust this."

"Well if it is that, then we need to gather the rest of them and warn them, hopefully it isn't like that" Wilbur said.

2:22pm

The bell had just wrung and the school day was over.

"I cant believe this" Tyler complained, "They got one of us here in broad daylight."

"Well it seems that we're all in danger" Beth added.

"We should do as Lindsay said and gather somewhere and warn the rest to be on their toes" Zoey agreed.

"What was it that I said again" Lindsay asked?

"Attention students" Wilbur said over the loud speaker. "Two major things need to be addressed. First, school is canceled until further notice."

Cheers rang out everywhere.

"And second, will the following people please report to the gymnasium. Sam, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Cameron, Tyler, Leshawna, Eva, Beth Anne Maria, Courtney, Sierra, Zoey, Harold, Dawn, Gwen, B, Owen, Staci, Trent, Dakota, Mike, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, and Izzy. Please report to the gymnasium, this is an urgent matter."

"Looks like they already know" Zoey said. "Mine as well go see what they have to say."

They went to the gymnasium.

2:31pm, gym

Izzy, DJ Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Sam, Sadie, Katie, Sierra, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Duncan, Dawn, Lindsay, Tyler, Cameron, Anne Maria, Noah, Beth, Courtney, Zoey, Trent, B, Staci, Owen, Harold, Mike, and Dakota were all in attendance. Along with Wilbur, Officer Benny, Chris, Chef, Blaineley, and her camera man Jonathan.

Wilbur stood on the stage with office Benny beside him. A nice looking glock 15 easily seen around his belt.

"Okay, I wish this wasn't the case" Wilbur started, "But with the rash of murders that have been taking place, this is what it's boiled down to. We have found a connection between the killings, the connection as you all can see is the show. The person committing these travesties is for some reason has chosen you guys as their victims. And we want to warn you guys to stay alert and never go off alone."

The remaining contestants understood as they shook their heads or sighed of boredom.

"I know this announcement was short, but I caution you to never let your guard down" Wilbur finished. "You may leave."

Wilbur and his security guard left, along with Chris, Chef, and Blaineley and her camera man.

The rest of them got up and were about to leave, thinking about what the principal had said.

"Hey, everyone" Duncan called out.

Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Since there's no school tomorrow, I'm throwing a party at the Winter mansion, and your all invited" Duncan cheered.

"You're goanna throw a party with a killer on the loose" Courtney grumped.

"Why not, it will lighten everyone's mood" Duncan said, and besides, "What killer would kill someone out in the middle of everyone else."

"Bad idea to throw a party" Noah said, "If you read Gale's book, then you'd know that the main blood bath always happens there."

"Not a chance" Duncan corrected.

"And why not" Noah asked?

"Because I said so" Duncan announced, "Party starts at seven. And bring food if you're coming."

Duncan left leaving the rest of them thinking of what a nut he is.

"I know I'm goanna sound crazy" Mike said, "But it sounds like a good idea."

Everyone left wondering if they would go or not.

3:01pm

"So are we goanna like go to the party" Sadie asked?

"I don't know" Katie said. "It might take our minds off of Justin."

The two were sulking on Katie's couch. Justin had lost his touch with most of the girls in their high school. But not in the eyes of the twin BFFF's.

A knock at their back door.

Katie got up and answered it.

She opened the door and Staci the annoying twit was standing there.

"Hey Katie, what's up" Staci said.

"Why are you at my back door" Katie asked?

Staci thought for a moment, she didn't know. "I don't know" she said scratching her head. "Anyway, you guys going to Doug's party."

"You mean Duncan, and we haven't decided yet" Katie said.

"Well you should" Staci cheered. "I'm going."

"Since your going" Katie said, "I think we've got our answer."

"Well I hope to see yah there" Staci said.

Katie didn't answer as she closed the door. She went and rejoined Sadie on the couch. "Sadie we're not going to that party."

"Why not" Sadie asked curiously.

"One word" Katie said. "Staci."

They here a window break.

They jet up from the couch and run into the dining room.

3:07pm

Katie and Sadie come to skid stop as they stand in the door way. Staci's body lye on the floor covered in blood, stab marks and broken window glass. But the scariest thing was the guy standing over her body. Ghostface, a large knife in his hand, covered in blood.

"Run Sadie" Katie wailed.

Katie turned around and saw Sadie half way across the living to the front doors. Before Katie could get too far, Ghostface plunged his knife into the back of her neck.

Ghostface unstuck the knife and chased after Sadie. She grabbed for the door. She opened it half way, but Ghostface slammed it closed, as he appeared on the opposite side as they closed it. Sadie screamed and no one heard her when she gagged for mercy and help.

4:20pm, the kitchen at the school

Chef had to stay after school and do dishes before he could leave, luckily for him.

He heard some pots and pans rattling in the back. He turned the faucet off and dried his hand and made his way to the back.

Ghostface stepped out from a corner and made a quick easy clean cut across his neck. He fell to the floor dead.

Ghostface disappeared, because Ghostface had a party to get ready for.

After one more pit stop anyway.

5:37pm

Ghostface watched through the window as their victim sat and watched TV.

They went around to the back and rang the doorbell.

Ghostface quickly jumped into the bushes.

The door opened and Zoey came out looking around confused. "Hello, who's there?"

Ghostface sat quietly. Zoey found no one around so she closed the door.

Ghostface came out from the bushes and looked up, an open window on the second floor.

4:42pm

Zoey sat peacefully watching reruns of Law and Order.

When she heard something scrapes across the floor upstairs.

She sets the remote on the couch and climbs to her feet and then climbs the stairs to the second floor.

Zoey walks down the hall, and turns to her parents' bedroom. The window is open. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She turns back to the hall and is about to walk back down stairs. When she feels some cold metal pierce her back and dark gloved hands grab her shoulder.

Ghostface rips the knife out. Zoey steps forward and turns around and faces Ghostface.

"The killer" Zoey chokes out.

Ghostface shakes his head yes.

"Why" Zoey begs as she slowly staggers backward.

Ghostface didn't answer as he step forward following her.

Zoey turns around and runs down the stairs, clutching her back.

4:46pm

When she reaches the bottom step, Ghostface is standing there waiting for her. She turns back to the stairs and sees a second one coming down the stairs.

"Two" Zoey whined.

The one at the bottom of the stairs plunged the knife into Zoey's chest, heart. Blood spewed out and she fell dying.

They left.

**Sorry again to Zoey fans and whatever other character fans. Many people dead, 13 in total. The next chapter is a lot more gorey. Many more things will happen. Did any one say, explosion. Who will live and who will die. i have already decided on who the killer will be and who of the remaining dead and living will fall into what catagory.**


	5. Chapter 5: Long Final Ending

**Chapter 5. Sorry if its long, but i just wanted to get this one done. Enjoy and review.**

7:00pm even. Winter mansion, just outside of Toronto

It seemed the entire high school was there, teenagers, cars, alcohol and red bull everywhere. And loud music playing everywhere. It brought back memories when Sidney arrived.

Anyone that wanted to be someone was at the party. Including: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Sierra, Dawn, Owen, Anne Maria, Courtney, Mike, Trent, Eva, Dakota, Leshawna, B, Cameron, Alejandro, Gwen, Beth, Heather, Harold, Cody, Izzy, Sam. Chris said, what the heck, it would be better than being alone, Blaineley and Jonathan were solely there to catch some footage of a stabbing in process. And not to mention the countless other seniors there, that are absolutely not important to the story, but are there to give people the relaxing feeling, that the blood bath won't be happening for a while. But as people know, things change.

Every total drama cast were on their feet, knowing that a killer lurked in and out of familiar faces.

7:01pm

"Hey, Gwen, Trent, have you seen Zoey" Mike said, looking around, "I haven't seen her yet."

"She probably decided not to come" Trent said, as he and Gwen sat back on the couch. Trent took a sip of red bull.

"Her loss" Mike said. As he disappeared into the maze of teenagers.

7:04pm

Sam your always playing video games, let's make out" Dakota demanded.

Sam looked up and saw she was texting away on her cell. "When you're done texting, I'll stop."  
"Dakota looked up, I was only checking the time" she lied.

7:15pm

"I didn't know Dawn was one for parties" Harold said watching her.

"I know, she's always, so com, who knew she had a party animal inside" Tyler agreed.

Duncan held a tube up while Dawn drank from it.

"Chug, chug, chug, and chug" everyone chanted. (I know she wouldn't do this, it just seemed like fun to put it.)

7:20pm

"What's up girl, how's the party" Leshawna asked Lindsay.

"Awesome, I never knew about these kind of parties" Lindsay admitted.

"You didn't" Leshawna asked surprised.

"Nope" Lindsay smiled. "Especially ones with dancing with poles." She was on the pole dancing around it.

A guy came over and threw a 20 at her, Owen being that guy.

"Whoohoo" he cheered as he tossed another.

"You do know, you're looking at another guys girl" Leshawna smirked.

"I don't care" Owen said, "You don't miss opportunities like this."

"What opportunities" Lindsay asked? "And's what's the money for."

7:28pm

"No don't take the knife out you idiot" Cameron screamed. "You'll cause even more bleeding."

"Cameron settle down, it's only a movie" Courtney said.

"I know, every time I see that idiot do that" Cameron admitted. "I get so mad, why don't people think before acting." He yelled at the scream. They were watching the first final destination.

"Well I think its funny watching people do stupid things" Noah smiled. "People causing other people misery and pain."

"Izzy wants to stab someone right now" Izzy said jumping up and down on the couch.

"You're goanna have a spaze attack if you don't settle down" Courtney shouted.

"Now he tries to blow the fire away with a dish towel, how can someone be" Cameron complained. "OH and looked at that, it catches on fire."  
7:30pm

"Sierra can you please stop staring at me" Cody complained.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Sierra replied. "No killer is goanna get their hands on my Cody-kins."

"Well can you at least go get me a soda from fridge in the basement" Cody begged.

Sierra looked at him, "As long as you don't move anywhere and stay right here."

"Promise" Cody said.

"Okay then, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."

Sierra disappeared.

"Hey, Cody," Eva ordered, "Come here."

7:34pm

Sierra was walking back to the basement stairs. When the lights go out.

"Hello, is someone their" Sierra asks?

She hears footsteps on the stairs.

"Who's there" Sierra asked?

No one answered her.

Then something appeared from the corner.

Sierra nearly wet her pants. A glow in the dark Ghostface mask was coming towards her, in the dark.

"Holly crap, the killer" Sierra whimpered.

The Ghostface mask got closer and closer and closer. Until Sierra looking into its dark black eye sockets.

7:35pm

"Chug, chug, chug" Eva, Duncan and half a dozen other stranger seniors chanted as Cody chugged.

Cody took the plastic tube from his mouth and made a loud burp.

"Nice one" Duncan congratulated.

"To bad Geoff's not here" Cody sighed.

7:49pm

Heather and Alejandro were up in a bedroom, they were finishing getting their clothes on, they had just gone freaky on each other. The faint Creed music could be heard coming from the walls.

"That was good" Alejandro congratulated.

"Someone with this many talents has to be good at something" Heather boasted.

"Oh, and I'm sorry" Alejandro apologized.

"For what" Heather asked curiously.

"I have aid, now you do to" Alejandro said.

Heather jumped off the bed in frustration. "You gave me aids" she screamed.

"No" Alejandro said, who burst out laughing.

Heather slapped her head, for falling for something so dumb.

They get a knock at the door.

Alejandro finishes pulling his pant leg down and answers the door.

A knife is thrusted into his abdomen. He coughs up blood.

Heather sees the blood goes wide eye. "Alejandro what's happening."

Ghostface pushes Alejandro out of the way and walks into the room.

Heather wipes away the fear, "Bring it weirdo."

Ghostface reaches into their pocket and fishes something out that make a vampire turn pale with envy.

Heather stares at the pistol in horror. The worst part, it had a silencer on it.

Ghostface fires it off and Heather gets a bullet in the forehead.

Ghostface puts the gun back in their pocket and goes back to the party.

9:00pm

Everyone had left except for the regular total drama gang, by somehow was only a circumstance.

"Has anyone seen Sierra" Cody called out.

"No, when was the last time you saw her" Trent asked?

"I cant remember" Cody said, "Chugging for two hours straight makes a guy feel things he's never felt before."

"I hear that" Trent laughed.

9:03pm

"Okay, this is a bunch of boring bullshit" Blaineley complained. "Let's get out of here."

Jonathan couldn't agree more as he grabbed the keys and got in the front seat.

9:04pm

A large explosion can be heard for miles. Everyone runs outside and sees the news van engulfed in flames.

"I think we're dealing with an out of ordinary killer" Chris gulped.

"I'm calling the cops" Courtney said, dialing 911.

They hear screaming.

Everyone runs and finds Cody standing over Sierra's body.

"What happened" Mike asked?

"I was opening the basement door and her body nearly fell on me" Cody squealed.

"Okay, we need a head count" Chris instructed.

Anyone that was there was counted.

"Where's Heather and Alejandro" Chris instructed.

"They went upstairs the last time I saw them" Dakota said.

"Well there probably doing it, so leave em alone" Noah smirked.

"No we need to stick together with a killer on the loose" Chris said.

"Who put you in charge all of a sudden" Gwen glared.

Chris's phone rings. He steps away to take it, "Someone please go check on those two while I take this."

"I will" Dakota said, dragging Sam with her.

Sam and Dakota leave the group.

9:07

"Aw, that's horrible" Chris sighed as he closed his cellular phone.

"What" Trent asked?

"Katie, Sadie, Staci, Zoey and Chef have all been murdered.

"Murdered" Mike screeched.

"I'm afraid so" Chris said.

"Where's Sam and Dakota already" Chris said.

"They went to go check on them" Noah said.

"You guys stay here and I'll go see what's taking so long" Chris instructed.

Chris walks up the dark stairs, hearing only the faint voices of the campers behind him. With every step he takes, it seems like the squeaking got louder.

He reached the top and found a very dim lite hallway.

He walked down it, he got to the first door. He opened it, bedroom, nothing, empty.

He reaches the second door, bedroom, Heather's and Alejandro's bodies, nothing. Chris thought. He closes the doors and continues.

Wait a minute he thinks, he reopens the doors and screams like a little girl.

9:08pm

"Chris, he's screaming" Lindsay squealed.

Everyone raced up the stairs and found, Chris lying down in the doorway of a bedroom, they gather around it and see Heather and Alejandro's bodies.

"He fainted" Eva grunted, "Baby."

"Well, I'd faint to" Owen said, looking in. "Oh wait, I think I will." Owen collapsed. Making the floor shake as he fell.

Which caused the ceiling attic ladder to come down. Sam's body comes flying down, with Sam only lying half way out. As his head and arms dangle in midair.

"Courtney are the cops coming" Leshawna asked her?

"Yah, buts it goanna take another twenty or so minutes" Courtney complains.

"Crap" Duncan sighs. "We're in the middle of nowhere with a psycho killer."

"I told you throwing a party would only cause a blood bath" Noah said.

"How'd I know" Duncan huffed. "I didn't know, someone would actually live the Sidney life style."

"Well I did warn you, and now look" Noah said, pointing to Dakota's body.

"Shut up or you'll be next" Duncan growled.

"You're confessing" Noah pointed out.

"How can Duncan be Ghostface when he's right there" Izzy screamed.

Everyone looked in the direction Izzy pointed and saw no one there.

"Izzy this is no time for jokes" Leshawna snapped.

"Izzy does" Izzy laughs.

"I'm getting out of this horror hallway" DJ said. He turned around and left. Cameron and Eva followed.

"We need to stick together" Courtney yelled after him. "Come on let's go."

"What about these two" Tyler asked, motioning toward Chris and Owen.

"They'll be fine" Duncan said coldly.

Duncan, Courtney and a majority of the others left.

"Well, I'm goanna stay here with them" Tyler said.

Lindsay, Izzy and Mike stayed to

Izzy bent down and started to poke Dakota's body.

"Izzy why are you poking a dead body for" Tyler asked?

"Because it's fun" Izzy said, "I wonder if it tastes like venison."

Lindsay cringed in disgust at the thought.

"Don't go cannibal" Mike prayed?

"Aw what happened" Chris asks as he wakes up.

"You fainted after seeing a dead body" Mike said.

Chris looks down at Izzy poking Dakota and he faints again.

Ghostface steps around a corner.

Lindsay screams.

Ghostface is holding two bloody knifes. They wipe it off with their hand.

They run for their lives, except for Izzy who didn't notice because she was to busy poking a dead body. She got bored with Dakota and decided to poke Owen.

A cold piece of metal comes down piercing Owen's forehead. Izzy looks up seeing Ghostface on the other end of the knife.

Izzy jumps to her feet, jumps through the air doing a backward somersault through the air landing on her feet.

Ghostface isn't intintimadted by it; so much they reach down and pierces Chris's forehead with the second knife. They then pull both knives out at the same time.

Izzy shudders and runs away.

9:19pm

A loud thump on the ceiling.

"Oh crap, we left Izzy behind" Tyler panicks.

"We have to go back for her" Mike insists.

"You can, but my life isn't worth hers" Tyler insists.

Mike turns to go back up the stairs, but is crushed by something as it falls down the stairs.

Mike screams as he falls to his back with the object on top of him.

Lindsay screams, Mike screams. Tyler closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see it.

Mike pushes Izzy's lifeless body off of him and shakes in disgust. As Mike rolled Izzy off him, a piece of paper was taped to her back.

"Hey look" Mike said, grabbing the note. He unfolded it.

"What's it say" Lindsay asked?

"It says, look behind you" Mike said, confused.

"Mike look out" Tyler screamed.

Mike turned around just in time to see Ghostface plunge a knife into his forehead.

Ghostface unsticks it.

Lindsay and Tyler both run for it.

9:17pm

"The police should be here soon" Courtney hoped.

A black suv pulled up.

"Who's that" Duncan asked?

Courtney shrugged.

A familiar face appeared from the passenger seat.

A second person dressed in a cops uniform got out of the drivers seat.

"It's Dewey and Sidney" Gwen said surprised.

"What are you two doing here" Harold asked?

"We heard your distress signal over our scanner and thought we'd come and help" Dewey said. "So what's the problem.

9:20pm

Before they could answer. Lindsay and Tyler come running in.

"What happened to you to" DJ panicked.

"Izzy, Mike" Dead Lindsay said, all panicked.

"We barely escape….." Tyler didn't get to finish his sentence.

Ghostface appeared in the doorway and jabbed Tyler in the back of the head with a knife. Tyler falls dead.

Dewey whips his pistol out and starts to fire. Round after round.

Ghostface dodges every one of them as they run away. Dewey chases after them but Ghostface quickly escapes.

"There tricky" Dewey said, putting the pistol back in his holster.

"He's back" Sidney stares wide eyed at the doorway where Ghostface had been.

"Tyler" Lindsay squealed bending down beside him.

"Well if you think this is bad" Harold said, "Go check up stairs, it gets a lot more gruesome."

"How many" Sidney asked?

"How many what" Gwen asked? "How many have died tonight alone, or how many in total. Because as you can see our number has dwindled a lot since our last meeting."

"I can see that" Sidney said, "We have to get out of here."

"We can't all fit into your car" Duncan said, "And it's just not safe enough to go into someone else's."

"The police should be here in like 10 minutes" Courtney looked down at her watch, "So can't we wait until then."

"With the killer still roaming around here somewhere, I don't think so" Dewey suggested.

"Then how do you suppose we leave" Duncan huffed.

"Let me think" Dewey said.

"We don't have time to think" Harold pointed out, "We'll be dead by the time a real plan can be formulated. And if we do try and escape in our own vehicles, we could end up like that."

Harold pointed to the camera van that still had some fire burning on it.

"Now that never happened to me" Sidney said. "No one ever sabotaged our cars."

"Well this killer thinks a lot different than the ones we knew" Dewey said.

"What do we do" Leshawna repeated, "Where do we go."

Cody smells the air. "Does anyone smell gasoline?"

Everyone else smells the air.

"Everyone out side" Dewey ordered, "On the double."

Everyone followed his orders and they all stood next to the black suv.

All one person anyway.

Gwen had tripped and now lay on the porch, holding her knee.

"Trent" she cried.

"Gwen" Trent cried.

Trent was about to run over when.

9:32pm

Trent ran down to Gwen.

"Gwen what's wrong" Trent asked?

"My leg" she cried.

9:33pm

Everyone falls to the ground. Holding their heads as pieces of mansion wiz by their heads. They sit up and turn back to the mansion.

It was now engulfed in flames.

"Dewey, what is going on" Sidney asked, "This is a lot more complicated than any of the others."

"Forget that" Leshawna screamed, "Trent, Gwen" she screamed.

They could only hear the wood and other material crackle as it got burnt away.

"I'm afraid, this is way to serious" Sidney said, "We can't help you guys."

"Like you've done anything" Duncan complained. "We've lost more than half of us. And the weird thing is, none of this happened until you arrived."

"Duncan stop blaming people and figure a way to save our asses" Courtney grumbled.

"Wait what about Chris and Owen" DJ panicked.

"That's two more people off our list" Duncan scuffed.

10:08pm

The fire trucks and police had appeared. The firemen had vanquished the flames of the mansion and camera van. After being severely burned, the building somehow was still up. The firemen said, they counted an even dozen bodies in there, 12.

"You mean we lost 12 people in there" DJ shrieked.

The fireman nodded his head yes. He walked off.

Officer Benny came running up, "What the heck is going on here. 11 dead seniors and one teacher."

(Living Reminder: Courtney, Cameron, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, DJ, Dawn, Duncan, Cody, Eva, Leshawna, B, Beth and Anne Maria.)

Thursday May 10, 2012 4:33am

Everyone had gone home and went to bed to get some sleep, or tried to anyway, after the night they just had.

Ghostface was not done by a long shot with remaining people, now they had six more people to their list aside from the remaining Total Drama people.

They were outside the window of one more victim. They slowly stood up from the bushes and slowly and quietly pushed the window up. Ghostface peered inside and saw their victim was not stirring.

They lay cuddled up in their bed, facing the wall.

Ghostface quietly climbed into their victim's window.

They raised their knife into the air.

The person twitched in their sleep.

Ghostface didn't let it faze them as they continued. They stood over the person.

4:37am

The person woke up, and looked at Ghostface.

They screamed.

Ghostface quickly stabbed them in the chest. Once, twice, three times.

The person tried to stay with it, but they slowly lost consciousness.

Ghostface heard a noise come from on the other side of the door. The door opened. A lady came in, turned the light on and screamed.

"DJ" DJ's mama screamed.

Ghostface wasn't fazed as he marched up to her.

9:46am

Leshawna walked to her living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She turned it to the news, wondering if the manor was on it.

"As you can see behind me" the news woman said, "This house erupted into flames last night, but not before nearly a dozen teenagers lost their lives. These Toronto murders seem to be getting out of control, who will be next."

Leshawna got a chill and changed the channel.

"As you can see this is the latest victim of the Toronto killings" a newsman said. "DJ was savagely stabbed last night. Not only him but his mother to. How much longer will these teen murders continue."

"DJ" Leshawna gasped.

Her cell phone rings.

"Hello" she asked, nervously.

"Hello Leshawna" Ghostface said.

"What do you want with us" Leshawna demanded, "What did we ever do you."

"You'll know soon enough" Ghostface continued. "I have a message for you. Tell Sidney and friends that she plus five more are on my list as well. And tell your boyfriend he got lucky."

Ghostface hangs up.

Leshawna gasps and jumps up from the couch and runs out the front door.

Leshawna runs down her stoop, to her car.

She jumps in, starts the car, Ghostface pops out from the back seat and slits her throat.

Ghostface puts her body in the backseat and drives away in her car, but taking their mask off first.

They drive away causally.

2:28pm

Princeton hotel sweet, near room 415 floor 3

Sidney and Dewey are walking down the hall; on their way to meet up there taxi so they could leave.

Sidney's cell rings.

"Hello Sidney" Ghostface says.

"Dewey, its him" Sidney said.

"Who" Dewey asked?

"The killer" Sidney said.

"It's our first discussion in what a year" Ghostface said, "No matter where you go, death fallows."

"Who are you and why are you targeting those teenagers" Sidney demands.

"All shall be revealed soon" Ghostface said, "But for now, I have a friend of yours."

"What are you talking about" Sidney asks?

"Someone by the name of Gale Weathers" Ghostface replies.

"Why do you have her" Sidney demands in fear.

"If you want her back, come to the abandoned concert hall on anchor driver at four" Ghostface demands. "If you don't show, I'll assume you don't care and she'll end up at the bottom of a river. And if you call any cops or any authority what so ever, she dies. And let's not forget the others."

"What others" Sidney panicks.

Ghostface hangs up.

"What he say" Dewey said.

"He has your wife" Sidney said.

"No" Dewey choked out.

"We have to go to some abandoned concert hall" Sidney added.

"Come on lets go" Dewey said.

The two took off running down the hall.

4:00pm even.

Sidney and Dewey arrive at the concert hall.

They get out and look up at it; it looked a lot creepier with the storm clouds in the sky above them.

They walk up it and saw a gruesome sight.

"How many people has this psycho killer" Dewey grossed out.

"Never mind them we have to keep going" Sidney said.

Noah, Cameron, Anne Maria and Eva lay on either side of the door with bullet holes in the heads. A sign above the door said, WELCOME SIDNEY.

They walk down the hall and come to an open outside area. Where they see a stage and rows and rows of seats. Dewey and Sidney look up upon the stage. They see several chairs with people tied to them.

"Gale" Dewey scream running up to her. He climbs the stage and runs over to her. "Gale are you alright." He bends down and tear the tape off her mouth.

She looked up but didn't say anything, Sidney joined them.

"Dewey" Gale said, "What happened?"

Dewey finished untying her. She stood up.

"She sounds drugged" Sidney said.

Gale snaps out of her confusion.

"You were drugged, what's the last thing you remember" Sidney asked?

"Typing on the computer, then nothing" Gale said.

"Hellos Sidney" Ghostface said, as they came from the dark.

"Who are you" Sidney demanded.

"Freeze or I'll shoot" Dewey ordered.

Ghostface kept approaching.

Dewey unleashes four shots. Four direct shots. Ghostface just stood there.

"How" Dewey questioned shocked.

Ghostface tears open their cloak to reveal a bullet proof vest.

"Time for you all to die" Ghost freak said. They hold up a knife.

A second Ghostface comes up from behind and quickly gets Dewey and Gale in the back of their necks with a police tazzer.

Sidney jumps out of the way. She lands on her feet as she sees two Ghostfaces standing in front of her. They both had a knife in hand.

"Don't worry, there not dead" Ghostface two said, "But they will be soon."

"But we'll deal with you first" Ghostface one said.

"What do you want with me" Sidney demanded. "I have nothing to do with those kids and that show."

"Then you obviously don't know who I am them" Ghostface one said, taking off their mask and cloak.

Two followed sweat, and now both killers were out in the open, both identities revealed. Cody and Beth.

"You're two of them" Sidney says.

"You obviously don't know your own relative" Cody said.

"What relation could you possibly have to me" Sidney demanded.

"You may not know who I am" Cody said, "But I surely know who you are."

"Who are you" Sidney repeated.

"Do you remember anyone named Roman Bridger" Cody asked?

"My so called step brother" Sidney asked?

"Yes" Cody said, "You see, I'm his younger brother, and I really don't appreciate what you did to him. I was only a baby at the time, but I know plenty now."  
"He never said anything about a brother" Sidney said.

"I was sent away up here to Canada to live with other family" Cody said. "Me and Roman were serious brothers, but when your mother pushed us out, we had no other choice. Roman knew I'd make a better life up here."

"I don't believe you" Sidney said.

"You better, because, I will be bringing my brothers final wishes to a reality. I will vanquish the lone survivor" Cody said. "And isn't it funny how so many things reveal themselves after so long."

"You'll never get away with this" Sidney hoped.

"Have you seen what me and Beth are capable of" Cody said, "You nearly died in a house explosion last night, and we got away with that."

"But the cops will be here soon" Sidney said, "We told them anyway."

"It doesn't matter" Cody said, "We will be the sole survivors of the total drama massacre. And we'll do what Billy, Stu, Mrs. Loomis, Mickey, Charlie, your cousin Jill, and my brother Roman couldn't do. Take down the famous Sidney Prescott."

"Like I said, you won't get away with it" Sidney said. "You'll be like all them, you won't prevail. No one ever does."

"You won't get away with it" Harold said.

Cody and Beth turn to see Harold standing there.

"And who's goanna stop us" Beth said, "You?"

"Yes" Harold said, stepping closer. "She saved me once and now it's my turn."

"You escaped once" Cody sneered, "But you won't do it again."

"Plus my vengeance is higher now than before" Harold growled. "Killing Leshawna crosses the line."

"They killed Leshawna" Sidney said shocked.

"Yah, I killed everyone so far" Cody said.

"Hey, I helped" Beth added.

"That reminds me" Cody said, "Your help is no longer needed."

He pulls a pistol from his pocket and shoots her in the heart.

"You're just like Jill" Sidney sneered, "Killing your friends."

"Hay, lone survivor is better than one" Cody said, "Besides, I only used her to get to here. When Roman did his, he did it alone. Now Harold it's your turn."

Harold looked at him. He did his pose to say bring it on.

Cody took this as his cue and fired his pistol.

The bullet went and hit Harold in the chest, sending him off his feet and onto his back.

"No Harold" Sidney cried.

Harold didn't move.

"Don't worry" Cody snickered. "You'll be joining him."  
Cody walked up to her.

"Any last words" Cody demanded.

"Yes, it's over" Sidney sighed.

"It sure is over" Cody said. He shoots the pistol at Sidney.

Except for hitting Sidney, it hits the roof.

Cody is falling backward as the gun goes off. He falls flat on his back. The gun fall from his hand and slides across the stage.

Cody grabs his head and looks up. Harold is standing over him.

"It's over" Harold agreed.

"What, how" Cody demanded?

Harold pulled up his shirt to reveal a bullet proof chest.

Cody quickly got to his feet and chased after the gun.

Harold chased after him, trying to make sure he didn't get the gun.

Cody reaches the gun first. He grabs it first, he turns and points it. Harold comes over and knocks the gun out of Cody's hand. Cody punches Harold in the chest. The wind is knocked out of him but he punches back at Cody. He pins him down by the shoulders. Cody try's to get up but he's pinned.

He head butts Harold in the head and Harold falls off him, grabbing his head.

Cody reaches for the gun. Harold punches him in the head. Cody yelps out in pain. Cody sees Beth's knife inches away. He grabs it and gets to his feet.

Harold doesn't take into fear and charges in. Cody swipes t down on him. Harold dodges and gives Cody an upper cut to his chin. Cody is sent on to his back, Harold reaches down in an attempt to get the knife. But Cody isn't done yet.

Cody try's to stab Harold. Harold holds the knife off with all his strength. Cody is pushing with all his strength.

Harold knees Cody in the gut.

Sending the knife across the stage.

Harold grabs the gun, but Cody lunges toward him, sending toward the ground sending the gun off stage and into the orchestra.

Cody kicks Harold, Harold bite Cody on the hand.

2 minutes later.

Cody is holding the knife, Harold has nothing.

Sidney watches on from afar, too scared to move.

Cody charges with the knife.

A gunshot.

Cody is sent to the ground. Blood pouring from his chest.

Harold looks up and sees Duncan standing there with the gun in his hand.

Duncan jumps to the stage and walks over to Duncan. He pushes Cody over to his back with his foot and sees Cody not moving.

"Aw my neck" Dewey said. He and Gale stood up.

"Gale, Dewey your alright" Sidney said..

"You to" Gale said.

"Thanks to these two" Sidney said, pointing to Harold and Duncan.

"Well it finally over" Duncan said.

Gale and Dewey look and see Beth and Cody's bodies.

"It looks like it" Dewey added.

They turn and leave.

Cody stands up with a knife in his hand. He runs at them.

BOOM

"What was that" Duncan asked looking around.

He looks down and sees Cody with a knew bullet hole in his head.

They look up and see Lindsay with a pistol in her hand.

"Lindsay just saved us" Sidney said.

Lindsay walked over and joined them.

"Thanks for saving us" Harold said.

"I watch movies" Lindsay said, "The killer always come back."

"And how'd you know we were here" Gale asked?

"I followed Harold" Lindsay said, "He left in a pretty big hurry."

"Well now we can move on with our lives" Sidney said. They look up and see the yellow warmish light in the sky. Representing sun down.

They exit the concert hall in time to see the cops and other people arrive.

Courtney, B, and Dawn run up to them.

"You're all alright" Courtney said. Wiping sweat from her forehead. "Who were the killers?"

"Cody and Beth" Harold replied.

"Oh my" Dawn said.

"So you miss me babe" Duncan asked?

"Shut up and lets leave" Courtney huffed.

The nine survivors left.

Courtney being the last. She smiled evilly as she dropped knife and voice change machine into the trash.

"You coming Court" Duncan asked?

"Yes" Courtney said.

THE END, end credits.

Sidney Prescott: Campbell

Gale Weathers –Riley: Courtney Cox

Dwight "Dewey" Riley: David Arquette

The Voice: Roger Jackson

Ghostface: Dane Farewell

Harold: Himself

Leshawna: Herself

Mike: Himself

Zoey: Herself

Brick: Himself

Cody: Himself

Lindsay: Herself

Gwen: Herself

Dawn: Herself

Trent: Himself

DJ: Himself

B: Himself

Owen: Himself

Duncan: Himself

Courtney: Herself

Beth: Herself

Izzy: Herself

Chris: Himself

Geoff: Himself

Bridgette: Herself

Sam: Himself

Dakota: Herself

Tyler: Himself

Justin: Himself

Alejandro: Himself

Heather: Herself

Blaineley: Herself

Sierra: Herself

Anne Maria: Herself

Staci: Herself

Katie: Herself

Sadie: Herself

Noah: Himself

Ezekiel: Himself

Cameron: Himself

Jo: Herself

Scott: Himself

Lightning: Himself

Eva: Herself

Chef Hatchet: Himself

DJ's Momma: Herself

Principal Wilbur: Someone

Officer Benny: Someone

Jonathan: Someone

Art Teacher: Someone

END CREDITS

**HOW WAS IT. REVIEW. **


End file.
